


Band Oneshots

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Sleeping With Sirens, The Brobecks, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, FOB, M/M, P!ATD, patd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small book of oneshots I've written for people over the past year!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twinkling Planet (Brendon Urie)

"Can you believe it's prom already? That means we've only got a few months of school left!" Shelby smiles as she looks into Brendon's eyes.

"And the sooner you and I can get away from here," he smirks.

"Very true," she giggles.

"And can you believe tonight's also our one-year anniversary?" Brendon asks, pulling Shelby close to his chest.

"One year already," Shebly sighs, knowing that she wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anyone other than Brendon. "It feels like you just asked me to be your girlfriend yesterday, even though you asked me at last year's dance. But I still thought it was cute how you asked me to the dance in the first place."

"Oh, you mean when I asked you and nearly pissed myself? Yeah, fond memory," he rolls his eyes, not wanting to relive the memory that had crept back into his mind.

*Flashback*

"Dude, just ask her," Spencer said.

"I-I can't," Brendon sighed. "Have you seen her? I can't compete with any guy that's probably after her."

"You'll never know until you try," Spencer said.

"But if I try and it totally fails, I'll be the laughing stock of the school," Brendon said.

"Dude, just seriously ask her. You've got to know, and look at it this way, if you ask her and she says yes, you've got one of the most popular girls in this school," Spencer spoke his wise words of wisdom.

"Fine," Brendon sighed again. "I'll let you know when she says no."

Spencer laughed as he walked away. Brendon made his way to Shelby, who was with her group of friends. He cleared his throat and tapped her shoulder. Shelby soon turned around and smiled, greeting him with a "hey".

"Hi," Brendon smiled as much as he could.

"What's up?" Shelby asked.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something," he said.

"Of course!" she smiled, then turned to her friends. "Girls, I'll be right back. I'm going to talk to Brendon for a little bit."

Her friends smiled at her, then squeaked, like girls do when they're excited, and then she followed Brendon down the hall. Brendon hardly said anything the whole way. He was so nervous, he thought he was literally going to piss himself - then he really would be the laughing stock of the school. He couldn't let that happen.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Shelby asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"J-Just follow me to the gym, please?" Brendon asked, his deep brown eyes pleading.

"Sure," Shelby smiled.

The two of them continued down the hallway and finally made it to the gym. Brendon was pretty sure his heart was in his throat by this point. His hands were sweaty, his breathing was picking up noticeably, and he was stuttering over his words far more than usual.

"Bren, are you ok?" Shelby asked, noticing his changes.

"I-I have a question," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

Her head shot up about .084 seconds after that to people running inside the gym. It was a few of Brendon's friends, followed by the group of Shelby's friends that she was just talking to. The boys were carrying a banner with things written on it, and the girls were carrying flowers. One of them, Cassidy, ran up to Brendon and handed him a bouquet of flowers. She ran back, then everyone got into place.

"B-Bren, what's going on?" Shelby asked.

"Boys?" Brendon says, making the guys smile as they unfolded the banner in their hands.

Once they got it unfolded, they held it up and Brendon turned his head as he heard Shelby gasp. On the banner - the one that took Brendon about two weeks in art class to make - was his question. "Shelby, will you go to Prom with me? ~Brendon." Shelby was nearly crying by now because no one had done anything this sweet for her before.

"Bren, are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled, handing her the bouquet of flowers.

"Y-Yes," Shelby smiled, running to Brendon and jumping into his arms.

*End of flashback*

"Yeah, don't need to relive that," Brendon says, rolling his eyes again.

"It was cute and you know it," Shelby smiles at him once more.

"Ehh," he says.

"Whatever, lets just go sit down. My feet are killing me," Shelby grabs Brendon's hand and leads him to a table, but not without tripping over her own dress.

"You know, that dress is gorgeous, but it's a safety hazard," Brendon smirks.

"The things us girls do for beauty, huh?" Shelby takes a sip of her punch.

"You're always beautiful," Brendon says.

"Aw, Bren, stop," she smiles again.

"Hey, what do you say we blow this place?" he suggests.

"Why?" Shelby asks.

"Spencer's having a real kickass party back at his place and I may or may not have promised we'd come," Brendon says, bracing for the impact of Shel's hand that soon made contact with his shoulder.

"Stop promising things," she giggles. "but sure, lets go."

The two of them grab their things and head out to Brendon's vehicle. They hop in and Brendon starts it up, putting on some music, then he pulls away and starts towards Spencer's place. All the way there, Brendon is holding onto Shelby's hand tightly, which Shel obviously doesn't oppose. She loves the sweet little things he does out of the blue. Soon, Brendon pulls up to Spencer's place and it's already packed with cars and people.

"There you go, my love," Brendon smiles as he opens Shelby's door for her. 

"Thank you," she smiles, then kisses him as she gets out of the vehicle. 

"Now, if you'll take my arm, I shall lead you into the mayhem that is one of Spencer Smith's parties," Brendon smirks.

Shelby wraps her arm around his, then they make their way to the front door. They open it and are instantly bombarded with loud music and then smell of alcohol, as well as teenagers flooding the house. The two of them walk in and are high-fived, shouted at, and other things. People love them, what can you say? They make their way to the kitchen and meet up with Spencer.

"Hey man!" Spencer says, pulling Brendon and Shelby into a hug. "You guys want a drink?"

"Sure," they both laugh, already able to tell that Spencer's nearly drunk off his ass.

Spencer gets them each a beer, then they start talking again. Soon after, they make their way around the house, talking to a bunch of other people too. And soon after that, the first beer is down. 

Then a second.

Then a third.

Then a fourth.

And honestly, after the fifth, the both of them were feeling a little tipsy. They had lost count of how many they were drinking, but they didn't really care. They were having fun at this point; dancing all around, laughing to no end with their friends, and ,of course, drinking even more.

"B-Babe," Brendon laughs as he tries to get Shel's attention.

"What?" she laughs.

"C-Come with me, huh?" he asks.

"Alright," she smiles.

Brendon takes her hand and leads he to the stairs. Once they're upstairs, Brendon goes to the first room he sees and opens the door, praying that there aren't teenagers in it, completely screwing each others brains out. He remembers enough that it's Spencer's room and he doesn't like anyone in it, so they should be safe, which they were; it was empty. Brendon went and sat on the bed, then patted the spot beside him. Shelby smiled and took her place next to him.

"I really love you," Brendon says.

"I love you too," Shelby smiles. 

Brendon smiles and gently rests his hand on the back of Shel's neck. He leans in and kisses her gently, then runs his other hand through her hair. She does the same, running her hand through his short hair, then runs her other hand over his chest. She slowly slips his jacket off, then stands up. She reaches around herself and unzips her dress, wiggling out of it and letting it fall to the floor. Brendon smiles as Shelby makes her way back to him, bra and panties only, and straddles him on the bed. She leans down and kisses him again. Brendon wraps his arms around her waist, then runs them up and down her back. Shelby leans down and starts kissing Brendon's neck.

"Bren?" she whispers in his ear.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Bren, I want you to be my first," she whispers. "I'm ready now."

"Babe, are you sure?" Brendon asks, pulling Shelby away from him and looking her in the eyes.

"Yes," she smiles.

Brendon smiles at her, then flips them over to he's on top of her now. He takes his shirt off, then leans back down to kiss her as he unzips his pants. Shelby takes his hands away from his zipper, then unzips it the rest of the way and pulls his pants down as far as she can, taking his boxers with them. She pushes Brendon back onto the bed, then climbs between his legs. Brendon's breathing hitches as he feels her mouth lock around his cock. Shelby flicks her tongue at his slit, which makes Brendon moan and grab onto her hair, gripping it tightly. She licks up his shaft and sucks on his head again. She soon starts pumping her hand on his cock as she bobs her head up and down. Brendon starts moaning again and grips her hair even tighter. Brendon doesn't want to blow it before this has all begun, so he pulls her off of him and kisses her deeply. 

Brendon, shortly after, pushes her back onto the bed, gently lowering her head onto a pillow. He kisses her a few short times, then reaches around her and unclips her bra, throwing it onto the floor. He kisses her neck, then her chest, her breasts, stomach, then makes his way to her panties. He pulls them off of her and throws them onto the floor, then kisses the inside of her thighs. Shelby's practically begging him with her moans and movements, so he finally gives her what she wants. As he swirls his tongue around her clit, she moans loudly and runs her fingers through his hair. Brendon soon slips a finger inside of her, making her moan again, and moves it back and forth inside of her. Her breathing picks up as she feels her muscles tighten around Brendon. She moans Brendon's name as an orgasm consumes her body.

"Fuck," Shelby whispers as she recovers. Brendon is already hovered over her, condom on, by the time she recovers.

"Are you ready, baby?" he asks.

"Yeah," she smiles, bringing him closer and kissing him.

Brendon smiles into the kiss, then soon pushes himself into her. She pushes on his chest and tells him to stop. After all, this is her first time and she knew it was bound to hurt. She tells him to go again, and soon, he's all the way in. He slowly pulls out, then pushes himself back in. A few short minutes later, Shelby has found the moans she's been wanting to let escape. She wraps her arms around Brendon's waist and runs her nails along his back. Brendon doesn't mind, honestly. 

"God dammit, Bren," Shelby moans as she pulls him down to kiss him again.

"I love you so much," Brendon says between their kisses.

"I love you too," Shelby smiles.

Brendon picks up his pace and soon has Shelby falling apart underneath him once more. Seeing her like that makes Brendon fall apart too. She hides his face in the crook of Shel's neck and comes with a loud moan. He pulls out of her, disposes of the condom, then falls down beside Shelby on the bed. She wraps her arms around his torso and kisses his cheek.

"I had fun," she smiles.

"I did too," Brendon kisses her gently. 

"I love you so much," Shelby kisses him back.


	2. The Professional 'Way' (Gerard Way)

"Annabeth, please, come play with us," Gerard says, making contact with Anna's sapphire blue eyes. "You're the only one who's not playing."

"I don't want to play," Annabeth says. "It always ends with a bunch of shit I don't want to be apart of."

"It's spin the bottle," Mikey laughs. "It's not that complex."

"Anna, please," Gerard looks at Anna with his big eyes.

Honestly, how could Annabeth say no to Gerard? They've been best friends for as long as both of them could remember. She can't say no to him. It's literally impossible. See, Gerard has this look he gets whenever he wants something. He'd use it on just about everyone, even his own band mates, but he always - and I mean always - used it on Annabeth. And it made her melt.

"Fine," she sighed, getting up from the couch on the tour bus and walking over to them. She took a seat right next to Gerard on the floor, then looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Thank you," he smiled. "Now it's a party."

"Whatever," she smirked.

"Ok," Ray said. "This isn't your typical spin the bottle kissy game. This one is a more ... Adult one, for lack of a better word. If someone spins the bottle and it lands on another person, then the challenge could be anything from holding hands, french kissing, or seven minutes in heaven."

"I swear to god, if I spin this bottle and it lands on Mikey, you can fucking forget about it," Gerard said, making everyone laugh.

"Ok, why don't you go first, Frank?" Ray suggested.

"Alright," Frank said as he spun the bottle, which landed on Mikey. "Well, dammit."

"Don't act like you don't want me," Mikey said in a seductive voice, making everyone laugh again.

"I think the two of you should have to kiss," Ray said. "but that's just me."

"No, I totally agree," Gerard said.

Frank groaned as he stood up and made his way to Mikey, who was already standing up himself. Frank looked at him, then leaned in. Mikey did too, and soon their lips connected for a few seconds.

"Oh god, no, never again," Frank said.

"Gross, no," Mikey said.

"Whatever, you go now, Mikey," Ray laughed.

Mikey spun the bottle and it landed on Gerard. Re-do! He spun it again and it landed on Ray. Frank decided they should make out, so they did, with everyone else laughing as they did so. After that, it was Ray's turn, and it landed on Gerard. Anna decided they should each remove an article of clothing. Even though it might not have been the greatest thing to do, everyone seemed to be in favor. Gerard went next and it finally landed on Annabeth. 

"Ooh, I think we should talk about this," Ray said as he gathered everyone but Annabeth and Gerard and took them into the back room. 

Gerard and Anna sat there awkwardly while everyone else talked. Her and Gerard both knew what they were going to choose, and frankly, Anna didn't really mind. In a way, she kind of wanted it to happen, and without the "help" of their "wonderful" friends, maybe it would never happen at all. In a way, she was thankful, but also scared. She was scared about how Gerard felt about all of this, but if he was nervous, he didn't show it. He actually even gave Anna a little smile and held her hand for a little while.

"Ok, you guys up for a little seven minutes in heaven?" Ray asked, smirking in the process.

"Called it," Anna said, making Gerard laugh.

"Go on, you two. Go do some things," Frank said, pushing the two of them into the back bedroom.

Annabeth and Gerard laughed as the guys outside slammed the door. They both sat on the bed in silence for a minute or so. They both wanted to say so much, but they didn't know how to say it. So, maybe they should do it?

Gerard slowly ran his hand up Anna's thigh, and his other hand made its way to the back of her neck. Anna had so many butterflies in her stomach, she could barely concentrate on what was actually happening. But she held her composure and soon connected her lips with Gerard's. Anna almost had to pull away from the shock she felt when they connected. It was bliss. Absolute bliss. 

"Are you ok with this?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah," she smiled at him.

Gerard smiled back, kissed her again, then slowly laid her down on the bed. SInce they did only have seven minutes, and they've surely wasted at least three, things were happening fast. Right after Gerard laid her down, he ran his up her thigh, then unzipped her shorts and pulled them down. He ran his hand up her torso, then back down, sliding it into her panties. Anna was kind of shocked at first, but when she felt a finger enter her, she pulled away from Gee's lips and moaned. 

She took advantage of her opportunity and worked Gerard's pants off while he was still pleasuring her. Gerard soon felt a hand wrap around his dick and let out a small moan. He decided there was an easier way to do this, so he had Annabeth slip her panties off, then they got into the sixty-nine position. As soon as he felt Anna's mouth close around him, he let out another moan, then went to work on her. She was breahting heavily from what Gerard was doing to her, then she slowly fell apart over him.

"Fucking a, Gee," she moaned as she recovered. 

She crawled off of Gerard and then made her way in between his legs. She closed her mouth around his dick again and Gerard gripped her hair tightly. She ran her tongue over his slit, which made his breath hitch. She started moving her hand up and down his shaft while she sucked harder. Gerard soon fell apart beneath her and came on his stomach. After he recovered, he pulled her close and kissed her gently.

"I feel like that was more than seven minutes," Annabeth laughed.

"Who cares," Gerard said. "They saw it coming."


	3. Danger Days (Mikey Way)

"Lauren, you almost ready?" Mikey yelled up the stairs.

"M, calm down. You normally take longer to get ready than me, so shut the hell up," Lauren snaps back, genuinely annoyed with Mikey at the moment.

"I just don't want to be late for Gee's party, is all," he said.

"I know you don't," Lauren said, coming down the stairs. "Sorry I snapped at you."

"It's alright," Mikey gave her a smile. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yeah," she chuckled.

Mikey grabbed the car keys and they both walked out the door. They hopped in and Mikey drove off shortly after. After singing loudly and goofing around, they finally made it to Gerard's place for the party. There were cars lining the street, as well as his driveway. Kids were outside around the bonfire, as well as inside, where Lauren and Mikey could hear the music booming throughout the house. The two of them walked in and were instantly greeted by Gerard and a few other friends. Mikey did a little bro hug with Gerard,then wiped his blonde hair out of his eyes. 

"So, you guys want a drink?" Gerard smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Lauren smiled, making Mikey laugh.

"Then follow me, my good people," Gerard laughed.

Mikey and Lauren followed Gerard into the kitchen, where they got Red SOLO cups full of beer. They all stood there for a little bit, talking and drinking, meeting up with other friends, and so on. Soon, the both of them had downed at least six beers, and were feeling pretty tipsy. They were laughing at everything and anything, as well as nearly falling onto one another as they made their way outside. In their condition, their mentality obviously isn't there, so they decided they were going to head back home, much to Gerard's disliking. Once they got to the car, they both fell over on top of it and continued laughing for absolutely no apparent reason.

"M-Maybe we sh-should rest in the bac-back or something," Lauren laughed as she opens the back door.

"Good i-idea," Mikey laughed as well. 

The two of them climb into the back and start talking, literally not being able to breathe from their laughing. After a short while, though, they stopped talking and calmed down a little. That's when Mikey saw his chance. He slowly leaned over and connected his lips with Lauren's. She was surprised, but she didn't object at all. She actually pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Mikey pushed her onto the seat and straddled her. Her top was eventually taken off, as was Mikey's, and they continued to make out. Mikey soon slipped Lauren's shorts and panties off and slipped a finger inside of her as he leaned down to kiss her once more. Somehow, Lauren still managed to get Mikey's pants and boxers off as well and started pumping her fist up and down his shaft. The car windows were foggy and all you could hear was their moans in unison. 

Soon, Mikey pulled his finger out of Lauren and positioned himself between her legs. He slowly pushed himself into her, which made Lauren let out a small moan. Mikey slowly pulled out, then pushed back in, soon getting the perfect pace they were both comfortable with. Lauren eventually grabbed onto Mikey's blonde hair with fading roots and moaned his name as she fell apart beneath him. Once she recovered, she pulled his face close to hers and kissed him gently. A few short minutes later, Mikey's muscles clenched and he pulled out and came on Lauren's stomach. Lauren pulled him close once again and they kissed gently, once more, and deeply. Even in the small backseat, Mikey found room to slide down beside Lauren and wrap his arms around her. They both smiled at one another.

"We should do that more often," Lauren said, making Mikey laugh.

"I think I can clear my schedule," Mikey smirked.


	4. Here, Let Me Wake You Up (Brendon Urie)

"I'd chime in with a 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a god damn door?' No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality!" Brendon finished I Write Sins. "Well, that's it for tonight! Thank you all for coming out and putting up with our shit for an hour!"

Alex was standing backstage the whole show and had been laughing nearly every time Brendon would talk. Other than that, she'd either be talking to Pete and Patrick, laughing at them making out in the corner, or singing along to Panic!'s songs. But now their concert was over, and soon, the love of her life would come backstage and kiss her. Even though her and Brendon had been together for at least five months, his kisses were something she always loved.

"You did so good tonight!" Alex smiled at the guys as they came backstage.

"Thank you!" Dallon, Spencer, and Kenny smiled as they walked past her.

"Thanks baby," Brendon smiled at Alex as he leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Crowd seemed good tonight," Alex mentioned while Brendon put his arm around her. 

"Yeah, one of the better ones we've had," he smiled. "but damn, I am tired as hell."

"But you did good out there," Alex smiled at him again.

"Thanks," he smiled and kissed Alex again.

The two of them stood backstage for a little while, talking with Fall Out Boy for a bit before they were supposed to go on. Once they went on, they opened with The Phoenix, and Panic!, as well as Alex, sang along to every word. After about three more songs, though, Alex suggested they go back to Panic!'s dressing room so Brendon could rest. Brendon agreed, so he took Alex's hand in his as they made their way to the dressing room. Once they made it inside, Alex locked the door, making sure Brendon didn't notice, which wasn't a problem because he went straight to the bathroom to shower and change anyway. Alex took her place on the couch and went on her phone while she waited for Brendon. 

But that's when she got an idea.

Alex put her phone down on the coffee table, then made her way towards the bathroom. She turned the doorknob and thanked god that it wasn't locked, but then again, Brendon never locked the bathroom door ... Sometimes he really should have though. She slowly walked into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind her. She quickly rid herself of her clothes and gently pulled the glass door back. Brendon honestly had no idea Alex was even in the bathroom until she wrapped her arms around his waist, making him shriek a little, but then relax into her touch.

"Scared me," he chuckled.

"I didn't mean to," Alex said, hugging him tighter from behind.

"It's ok," Brendon smiled, then turned around and hugged Alex back.

Brendon slowly leaned down and connected their lips in a deep kiss, which soon escalated. Brendon ran his fingers through Alex's wet hair, then pulled her head back and kissed her neck, which he knew made her melt. Alex let out a small moan and ran her hands down Brendon's body, soon wrapping one of them around his member. Brendon's breathing hitched for a second, then he continued kissing her neck and chest while she pumped her hand up and down. As Brendon started kissing Alex on the lips again, he snaked a finger inside of her, making her moan again. 

Shortly after, Brendon positioned Alex against the wall of the shower and gripped her waist. He slid himself inside of her and sighed with satisfaction. He eventually had one hand still on her waist, while the other was gripping her hair tightly, having her head being pulled backwards. Brendon leaned over and kissed Alex deeply as he picked up his pace. Soon, all you could hear was the water running onto them and their bodies slapping together, along with their periodic moans. 

"Shit, Alex," Brendon moaned as his stomach muscles clenched and he came deep inside of her. 

Alex soon turned around and wrapped her arms around Brendon's neck, leaning in and kissing him gently. Brendon hugged her back tighter and kissed her back.

"I think I'm awake now," Brendon chuckled.


	5. Love At First Sight (Dallon Weekes)

Felice was standing backstage the whole time, enjoying every second of The Brobeck's concert. Truthfully, it was still one of her favorite bands, and ever since Dallon's sister introduced her to Dallon, they've been the best of friends.

Dallon was the second of four kids, so his sister was significantly younger than him. Felice was about twenty years old now, and Dallon's sister was nineteen. They were both in college, and oddly enough, it was the same college. They had nearly every class together and soon became best friends. Felice had no idea who she was, but when Cassidy (don't know her real name, so Cassidy works xD) heard Fee listening to The Brobecks one day, she told her who she was. Since it was the last week of school when she told her, Cas said they should take a road trip back to where she's from so Fee could meet Dallon. Felice was speechless, but eventually found herself and was able to say yes.

When the day came for the both of them to head back to Cas's place, Felice was so nervous. She'd literally be meeting one of her idols in a matter of hours. When Cas pulled up in front of Felice's apartment, Fee grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She hopped in and their little adventure began. The both of them were going to college in Boston, and Cassidy's family lived back in Utah, so it'd be a while before they actually got there. But it didn't really bother Felice. She knew that either way she was going to meet Dallon, so driving for a few days didn't phase her really.

But after those long few days, they pulled into the driveway to Cassidy's parents' house. From what Cas had told Felice, her parents or siblings had no idea she was going to visit, especially with a friend. As the two of them walked up to the house, Felice started to feel butterflies in her stomach, and honestly, she thought she might throw up. A few short seconds later, a man on the taller side opened the door.

"Cas?!" the man said, utterly shocked, then pulling Cassidy in for a hug. "I didn't know you were coming back home!"

"Thought I'd surprise all you losers," she smirked.

"And who might this be?" the man asked, turning to Fee.

"I'm Felice," Fee said, maintaining her cool as she shook the man's hand.

"I'm Dallon," he smiled, and that's when Felice was speechless. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Cas said, trying to draw Dallon's attention from Felice. "Anyway, where is everyone?"

"Everyone's actually out to eat with the neighbors, but when they get home, they'll be surprised," Dal smirked.

"Well, can you move then so we can come in?" Cas said.

"Yeah, nah. I don't want you to," Dallon said.

"Move, asshole," Cassidy pushed past Dallon with Felice in two, making Dal laugh.

Cassidy and Felice instantly went to Cas's room, where Felice finally took a breath. Cassidy stood there laughing at her, I which Fee slapped her shoulder. Felice started talking about how stupid she was for not even knowing who that was. She didn't know how she could call someone her idol, then not even recognize them. Cas told her not to worry about it, and that Dal was actually pretty cool. After a short while, and after Felice calmed down, they went back out and found Dallon sprawled out on the couch with a bag of chips.

"Same old Dal," Cas chuckled.

"Some things never change, sis," he said.

"So, what have you been up to?" Cas asked.

"Stuff with the band and whatever," he replied.

"The Brobecks, right?" Fee asked, suddenly finding some confidence.

"Yeah," Dallon smiled and sat up. "You heard of it?"

"Yeah, you guys are only her favorite band," Cassidy said, receiving another slap from Felice.

"Aw, well I appreciate that," Dallon smiled at Felice, then high fived her.

Well, since then, Felice's and Dallon's relationship only grew. Felice and Cas wound up spending a majority of the summer up there, hanging with family, hanging with old friends, and so on. Felice honestly couldn't have been happier with her life right now. I mean, she had two amazing best friends, and she became best friends with Dal all because of Cas. She really owed her big time for this. Even when Fee and Cas went back to school, Dallon came up a lot to visit or brought them backstage and concerts he played near their school.

And that's where we are now.

The concert had just finished and the band was thanking everyone for coming out and being apart of them. Soon after, the members made their way backstage and the crowd cleared out. Dallon instantly made his way to Felice, who engulfed him in a hug and said how good he did. He said thank you, then the two of them made their way to Dallon's dressing room.

Once they got there, Dallon instantly hopped in the shower to get all the sweaty, disgusting dirt from performing off. Felice just sat in a chair and played on her phone while she waited for Dal to get out of the shower. And after a few minutes, he finally came out and sat down near Felice. He wasn't really talking much, and honestly, it was kind if worrying Fee.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Dal lied, and she knew.

"Dude, I know you're lying," she chuckled. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Really wanna know?" he asked.

"No, I'm asking because I don't give a shit," she said, releasing her sassy side.

"Truthfully, Fee, I-I think I love you," Dal said, making Felice literally stop breathing for a few seconds. "and I actually wrote a song for you. Wanna hear it?"

"S-Sure," Fee stuttered.

Dallon went to his bag and pulled out his notebook, which he carries everywhere. He flipped through pages upon pages as he walked back to the couch, then finally looked back up at Fee once he found the page and sat down.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she gave him a smile.

"Could this be love at first sight, or should I walk by again? You're photogenically dressed, the conversation begins. Oh god, now what did I say? Let me start over again.

Could this be love at first sight? Oh wait, I said that before. I need a place for the night, happy to sleep on the floor. But don't go out of your way, and I won't talk anymore.

Turn the lights off, I'm in love. Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to kiss her? Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to dance with her? Darkened nights and violent things. Vaudevillian girls and violin strings. All of these things are the prettiest things when I'm in love.

Turn the lights off, I'm in love. Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to kiss her? Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to dance with her? Darkened nights and violent things. Vaudevillian girls and violin strings. All of these things are the prettiest things when I'm in love," Dallon sang, and by the time he finished, Fee was bawling her eyes out.

"D-Dallon, I-I don't know wh-what to say," she said.

That's when Dallon got up and walked over to Felice. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist, then he kissed her. He actually kissed her. Felice wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal yearning. Dallon pulled away shortly after, took her hand in his, and led her to the couch. That's when Felice decided she couldn't take it anymore.

She gently pushed Dallon onto the couch and crawled on top of him. They continued to kiss again, and soon, Felice's shirt was on the floor and Dallon's jeans were unzipped. Things only escalated and Dallon's shirt came off, as well as his pants and boxers. Fee wasted no time closing her mouth around his dick, making Dal let out a soft moan. She soon got into the perfect rhythm with her mouth and her hand, making Dallon grab her hair and grip it tightly.

After a few minutes longer, Dallon pulled her off of him and kissed her, then pushed her onto the couch. He gently took her jeans and panties off, as well as he bra, and leaned in to gently kiss her once more. After that, he positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed himself into her, filling her completely. He slowly pulled out, then pushed back in, and soon got on the perfect rhythm. He was hunched over Felice on the couch, with her having her arms wrapped around him. Whenever he seemed to hit that perfect spot, Fee would let out a moan and drag her nails across his back. He didn't really mind though. 

"Shit," Fee said breathlessly as she felt her muscles clench.

She convulsed beneath Dallon, letting moan after moan escape her lips. Once she recovered, she moaned his name, then pulled him down and connected their lips together. A short while later, Dallon hid his face in Fee's chest and came with a loud, muffled moan. He soon fell down beside her and she wrapped her arms around him. 

"Dal?" she said.

"Yeah?" he smiled at her.

"I love you too," she smiled, then kissed him once more.


	6. Doctor Who? (Andy Hurley)

"Andy, please. You promised me we would," Mary said to Andy over the phone.

"I know I did, but it's just not my type of thing," Andy sighed.

"Pleaseeee," she begged, knowing Andy couldn't resist it.

"Fine," he sighed again. "I'll be over in ten."

Mary hung up the phone and smiled to herself. She knew Andy wasn't too keen on Doctor Who, but she definitely never have up at trying to get him to watch it. Even if he didn't like it, she'd still be with him, so all wasn't bad. She quickly grabbed her season one DVD and got it all setup, then she went into the kitchen and made some snacks. By the time she sat back down in the living room, there was a knock at the door.

"Andy!" she smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey," he smiled back, then walked in. "Damn, you already got everything set up."

"I sense judgement," Mary said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Just a little," Andy smirked, measuring the amount with his fingers.

"Whatever," she laughed. "Lets just get started."

She led Andy over to the couch, then she sat next to him, remote and a bowl of popcorn in hand. She smiled at Andy as she hit play, who rolled his eyes, genuinely wondering why he let her talk him into this. Anyway, soon they were about a half hour into the first episode and Andy was sure he was going to fall asleep. That is, if Mary hadn't kept hitting his shoulder to wake him up. Mary we genuinely pissed at Andy right now, but she refused to let it dampen the Doctor Who mood.

Soon the second, third, fourth, and fifth episodes had passed and Andy was managing to stay up for all of them, but he refused to admit that maybe he was kind of getting into them a little bit. There's no way he'd be giving Mary that satisfaction. But then came the seventh episode. This one as called 'Blink'. It was about the Doctor and his companion and they're trapped in the past and have to try and warn a woman how to prevent the weeping angels from taking over the tardis. In order to solve this case, the two of them must unravel a set of cryptic clues sent through time by the marooned Doctor. It might not seem kind of creepy judging by the description, but it actually kind of was. I mean, those weeping angels were done very well, and just in general so far, the episode was creepy. Mary seemed to think so too.

About halfway through the episode, she was curled up in a ball on the other side of the couch. I'd assumed she'd seen this episode before, but maybe it was still scary every time she saw it. But that's when I got an idea in my head. I glanced over at Mary, then down at the pillows between the two of us. I moved them onto the floor, not getting any acknowledgement from Mary at all, then I scooted myself closer to her. She still didn't notice, so then I did what I wanted. I took Mary in my arms and held her close. She didn't object at all. She actually looked up and me and smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled at me as the episode ended.

"Anything for you," I smiled back.

"Sorry, I get scared easily," she said.

"Don't think anything of it," I said. "You've always got me."

"And that's why I love you," she said, snuggling closer.

"I had a suspicion," Andy smirked, pulling Mary up so he could look at her.

"That obvious, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's cute," Andy said, then he leaned in and connected their lips together.


	7. I Told You To Be Patient (Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph)

"Ty, what if your mom comes home?" Josh asked, trying to ignore a horny Tyler kissing his neck.

"She's not going to come home," Tyler purred into Josh's neck.

"You don't know that," Josh said.

"Just shut up and enjoy this," Tyler said, pulling Josh's hair, making his head move back.

"I'm not in the mood right now though," Josh said.

"Well, I am," Tyler sternly said, standing up. "Come with me."

Josh rolled his eyes, then got off the couch and followed Tyler. He led him up the stairs and into his room. Tyler closed and locked the door behind Josh, then went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Clothes, off, now," he said.

Josh knew he didn't have a choice, so he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it off to the side. He soon unzipped his pants and kicked those off too. As he was about to take his boxers off, Tyler got up and stopped him.

"Not yet," Tyler purred in his ear. "Go over to the bed."

Josh obeyed him, then got situated on the bed. Tyler disappeared into his closet, coming out a few short minutes later with pieces of fabric in hand. Tyler crawled onto the bed and straddled Josh's body. He leaned down and kissed him gently, then he finally had Josh slip his boxers off. After that, he made Josh spread his arms and legs out. Tyler carefully tied Josh's wrists to his bed frame, and same with his ankles. 

"Are you ready?" Tyler asked, getting off of the bed.

"Yes," Josh said, and he couldn't help but smile.

Tyler unbuttoned his shirt, unzipped his pants, kicked them off, and then stepped out of his boxers. He made his way over to Josh and straddled him once more. He gently leaned down and started kissing Josh's neck and chest. 

"Do you want me?" Tyler asked.

"Yes," Josh said.

"Good," Tyler said.

Tyler scooted himself up to where he was straddling Josh's chest. He nodded at Josh and Josh then took Tyler's dick in his mouth. He ran his tongue over his slit, making Tyler moan, then he started bobbing his head faster. Tyler eventually moving his body back and forth, practically fucking Josh's mouth. He snaked his hand down to Josh's dick and wrapped it hard around him, making Josh's breathing hitch for a second. He pumped his hand at the same pace of Josh's, and the room was filled with moans - both muffled and loud. After a few more minutes, Tyler lifted himself off of Josh's chest and went back to straddling his waist. He ran his hands over Josh's body and started kissing his neck again. Josh could feel himself growing even more, then continued to let out moans. 

"I want you so bad," Josh moaned. "Fuck."

"I want to bareback it," Tyler said.

"That's fine," Josh said, not really caring what Tyler wanted at this point, as long as he could fuck him, he'd be ok.

Tyler kissed Josh one last time before he lowered himself onto Josh. Once he got all the way down, Josh filled him completely. He let out a soft moan, then lifted himself back up, then down, then up, then down. He soon got on the perfect rhythm, making both of them moan. At this point, Josh was getting pissed because he couldn't really do anything; he had no control. He knew Tyler loved seeing him this way. He loved seeing Josh physically ache for him, to want to touch him, but couldn't, and to want to take control, but had no option to whatsoever. It was Tyler's own little way of getting off; more than this, to say.

Josh knew how Tyler was, and that meant that he wouldn't untie the fabric until the last possible second, but that's when Josh would completely fuck Tyler's brains out. He knew Tyler liked how hard he went on him once he untied him, and frankly, after all of this, his releases were much more pleasuring than any regular ones he'd had. 

"Shit," Tyler moaned from above Josh as he wrapped his own hand around his dick.

He pumped his hand faster and faster, and soon, his breathing shortened and his muscles clenched. He came on Josh's stomach with a loud, deep moan. He soon pulled himself off of Josh and quickly untied the fabric. That's when Josh pushed Tyler onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He slipped himself inside of Tyler and started going hard on him. With every push, Josh was letting out moan after moan. 

"Fuck, Ty," Josh said, gripping Tyler's hips and pulling him into himself with every push. "Shit."

Josh pushed in once more and came deep inside Tyler with a loud moan. He fell down beside Tyler and worked on getting his breathing back to normal. Tyler turned himself over on his side and kissed Josh's cheek.

"You know, you can be a real asshole," Josh chuckled breathlessly.

"I know," Tyler smirked.

"But I love it," Josh leaned over and kissed him.


	8. But You're Mine (Patrick Stump)

Josie was standing backstage at a Fall Out Boy/Panic! At The Disco concert. It had just finished, so she was waiting for everyone to come back so she could tell them how good they all did. She honestly didn't really want to come, but Patrick made her. As much as she loved him, they weren't exactly on good terms at the moment. Lately, she felt like Patrick's been pushing her away, and honestly, she had no clue as to why. It was hurting her, so whenever she found the chance, she'd say she was going out - and out meant hanging with Dallon. The two of them had known each other since they were still in diapers. He was her best friend, and he definitely came before the guys in Fall Out Boy. As much as she loved them too, and they loved her, she's known Dallon longer. They have a bond like no one's ever seen before. 

"You guys did so good!" Josie said, getting high fives from Joe, Andy, and Pete. Patrick just walked past her like she had expected. Her head fell, but she ran over to him anyway. "You did really good tonight."

"Thanks," Patrick said, not even looking up.

"You sounded real-" 

"Hey Bden!" Patrick cut her off, running over to Brendon.

Honestly, Josie had had it. She didn't know what she was doing wrong. She stopped in her tracks and just stared at Patrick. Everyone was already over in different parts of the room there, so it felt like, to Josie, that she was all alone. She was left in the dust, once again, not knowing what on earth she did wrong. She was complimenting Patrick; how could that be taken wrong? She just didn't understand. And that's when all of the previous moments between the two of them started flooding themselves into her mind. She couldn't help but to allow tears to start falling down her cheeks. She didn't want to draw attention to herself, so she casually walked out of the room and down the hall. When she was sure no one was near her, that's when she let it all out. 

She started sobbing as she ran down the hallway and into the first room she saw, which happened to be Panic!'s dressing room. She hoped they wouldn't show up anytime soon, so she ran inside and locked the door. She couldn't even make it to the couch, so she just fell down against the door and let her tears flow. She knew she wasn't overreacting. I mean, she was sure if any other girl had been going through this with someone they truly loved, they'd be crying too if he was treating them like this. She didn't want to break up with Patrick, but she honestly felt like she had no choice at this point. She was lost. 

At least fifteen, maybe twenty minutes had passed before she felt a knock at the door. Her crying had ceased itself for the most part now, so she stood up and unlocked the door. Once she opened it, she saw Dallon standing there. He had a saddened look on his face, and that's when Josie lost it again. 

"Shh, shh, shh," Dallon said, taking Josie into his arms and leading her to the couch.

Josie curled herself into a ball on Dallon's lap. He held her close and patted her hair as she cried into his shirt. He felt terrible whenever he saw her like this, and as much as he loved Patrick as a brother, he didn't exactly like the way he treated his best friend sometimes.

"Hun, what's wrong?" Dallon asked, picking Josie's head up slightly.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong," she sniffled. "What am I doing that makes him treat me like shit?"

"Jos, I don't think it's you at all," Dallon said.

"Then what is it?" she asked, looking into Dallon's eyes, her piercing eyes pleading with his. 

"I honestly don't know, but I'm telling you that it's not you," he said. "Whenever I see you and Pat together, you're nothing but nice and an amazing girlfriend. I don't know how Patrick can't see what an amazing catch you are, but there's obviously something wrong with him. I don't know."

"He just always blows me off and it really hurts me," she allowed a tear to escape her eye again. 

"I know it does, I can see it," Dallon said, hugging her tightly again. "You really don't deserve it."

"But I love him so much and I don't know if I could handle not having him in my life at all," Josie said.

"Well, why don't you try and talk to him about it tonight?" Dallon suggested.

"I could try," she said.

Dallon smiled at her, then she curled up in his lap again. The two of them stayed that way for at least another ten minutes before Brendon, Kenny, and Spencer walked in on them. Brendon smiled, then told Josie that Patrick was looking for her. She got off of Dallon, who gave her a small smile, then she walked out of the room and down the hallway. She made her way into the backstage room and saw the Fall Out Boy guys talking to a few stagehands. Pete noticed her first and gave her a smile. She hoped she didn't look too much like shit from all the crying she did. Patrick noticed her second and walked over to her, taking her hand tightly and practically dragging her behind him until he stopped in Fall Out Boy's dressing room. Patrick closed and locked the door behind him and started pacing the length of the room, then he finally looked up at Josie.

"You were with Dallon again, weren't you?" Patrick asked, staring at her.

"Yeah," she said.

"Why now?" Patrick asked.

"Well, I'm not going to stand in front of everyone and cry my eyes out right in the open," Josie said, forcing tears back.

"Again?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'again'? Of course again!" she said. "All you do is ignore me and leave me standing there wondering what the hell I did this time! How do you think that makes me feel? And if I can't have you there to comfort me, I know I'll always have Dallon."

"It's always about Dallon!" he shouted at me. "He's become number one in your life!"

"He understands me!" she shouted. "He's there for me when I need someone!"

"I'm here for you too!" Patrick said.

"Bullshit!" she screamed. "If you were here for me, then I wouldn't need to go to Dallon and cry my eyes out to him!"

"God, you make me so angry sometimes!" Patrick said, walking closer to Josie.

"Well, then I guess we finally have something in common, huh?" Josie shouted right in his face.

"Shut the fuck up," Patrick said, pushing her against the wall and attacking her lips with his.

Josie was caught off guard, but allowed Patrick to dominate her. Patrick ran his fingers through her hair, then gripped it tightly and pulled her head back. He kissed her neck and Jos couldn't help but let out a small moan. Patrick then picked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around him, then he brought her over to the coffee table. He wiped everything off of it, sending papers, iPods, and soda bottles onto the floor, then lowered Josie onto it. He climbed on top of her and ripped her shirt off, throwing it on top of the things he knocked off the table. He reached around her and unclipped her bra, then started kissing her neck again. Soon after, Patrick nuzzled himself against her breasts while he unzipped her jeans and pulled them down partway. 

Once Patrick pulled away from her, he pulled her jeans down the rest of the way, taking her panties off soon after. He wasted no time plunging his tongue onto her clit, making her let out another moan. He reached his hands up and started groping at her breasts again while he worked his tongue around her. Within seconds, Patrick snaked a hand down and inserted two fingers inside of Josie, making her move her body around on his fingers. She soon fell apart, her body convulsing on his fingers. Once she recovered, Patrick had already rid himself of his shirt, jeans, and boxers.

He kneeled on the table and and positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed himself inside of her, then pulled out. He soon got on the perfect rhythm and then hovered over her, connecting their lips together over and over again. Eventually, Patrick sat on the edge of the table and allowed Josie to take control. She bounced herself up and down on top of him. Patrick ran his finger through her hair again and pulled her head back. As she kept doing it, Patrick sucked on her neck, making her moan over and over. 

Patrick soon took his control back and started thrusting into Josie harder and harder. He had one hand gripping her shoulder, while the other was holding himself up on the table. Josie was standing over him, back to Patrick's face, and letting out more moans. Patrick soon gripped her shoulder harder and let out a long, deep moan. He came deep inside Josie, then pulled out. 

"Fuck," he breathed. 

Josie stood up, turned around, and kissed Patrick. He stood up and pulled her into a hug, allowing Josie to rest her head on his shoulder. Oddly enough, she let a few tears to fall down her cheeks. Patrick pulled her off of him and wiped her tears away.

"Josie, I am so sorry," he said. "I've been a complete asshole. I don't know why I do it, I'm just afraid that you'll find someone else and kick me out of your life."

"You could have just told me that," she said. "I've been feeling like you've been kicking me out of your life. I was afraid that you were going to break up with me. I don't think I'd be able to handle not having you in my life at all. I love you more than anything in this world."

"Jos, I love you too, and I don't want to be with anyone else. You're my life," Patrick said. "I'm so sorry."

"I am too," Josie said, then Patrick smiled at her and pulled her into a loving kiss.


	9. Reunion Fun (Bert McCracken)

Ely was running around her house, realizing that she was running late for her class reunion that started at seven. It was about six-thirty right now and she hadn't even found a dress to wear yet. But, after another five minutes, she did find one. It was black, simple, and would go with her favorite pair of flats. She quickly ran into the bathroom and got changed. She fought with her hair for a good ten minutes before she just decided to put it in an up-do and add a cute headband or something. She quickly fixed her makeup, then slipped her flats on. She rushed downstairs and grabbed her phone and purse. By the time she rushed out the door, it was about seven-ten. Fashionably late.

She hopped into her vehicle and drove to the local grill and bar where the class reunion was being held. She finally found a parking spot, then hopped out of the vehicle, purse in hand. She made her way inside and instantly saw a few of her friends that lived down the road from her. She walked over to them and sat down and started talking.

"So, did you see who else is here?" Claire asked after a while, sipping a margarita. 

"Who?" Ely asked.

"Oh, are you talking about Bert?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, are you talking about Bert McCracken?" Ely asked.

"As in your past lover? Yes," Claire teased.

"Shut up!" Ely said, laughing in the process.

"Oh, come on, you know it was true,"Cathy said. "You two were in love."

"We never even dated," Ely said, sipping her soda.

"You two liked each other though," Claire said.

"Maybe we did," Ely said. "but maybe we didn't."

"Oh, shut up!" Cathy said. "Everyone in the whole junior class knew you guys liked each other."

"It was that obvious, huh?" Ely asked.

"Basically," both Claire and Cathy said in unison.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Claire suggested.

"It couldn't hurt, I guess, right?" Ely said.

"Just go!" Cathy laughed as she practically pushed Ely off of the bar stool.

Ely laughed as she adjusted her dress, then made her way across the room. She soon spotted Bert in the corner, sipping a beer. She made her way towards him, casually ordering a margarita instead of talking to Bert first. As she paid for her drink, she said thank you, then turned around. Bert had noticed her, probably sometime when she was getting her drink.

"Ely," he smiled, pulling her into a hug. 

"Hey B," she smiled, hugging him back.

"How have you been lately?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Can't complain," she let out a chuckled. "Things have been pretty good, but how about you? You're in in a band now or something?"

"Yeah, actually," he laughed. "We're called The Used."

"That's pretty cool," Ely smiled. 

"Yeah, we're actually out on tour right now, but we had a scheduling mishap, so I decided to come here," Bert said. "That, and I couldn't miss seeing all you guys again."

"Still the same old people," Ely laughed, realizing how much the people she went to school with really hadn't changed all that much.

"So, you still live here?" Bert asked.

"Yeah, actually just about ten minutes away," Ely said. "It's not too far from where I lived when we were still in high school."

"Ah, the house where we'd have the movie marathons and piss your parents off by staying up too late and making noise?" he smirked.

"Yes, and the one where we sent an air hockey puck through the window from that vicious game of air hockey," Ely laughed again.

"And the one where I told you I liked you," Bert said, making Ely go silent.

"Yeah," she said.

"You know," Bert said, putting her beer down. "El, I don't know where your life is right now, but I still have those same feelings for you that I did ten years ago."

"R-Really?" Ely asked, genuinely shocked.

"Yeah," he said, looking at Ely.

"I think about you a lot actually," Ely admitted.

"Why didn't we ever get together?" he sighed.

"I honestly don't know," she said. "I think it had something to do with my parents."

"Yeah, they never really did like me too much, did they?" he laughed.

"No, but it didn't matter," Ely said. "It didn't stop me."

"Very true," Bert said.

"Hey, would you maybe want to come over and have dinner or something?" Ely asked, knowing he'd probably say no because of touring or something.

"I'd like that," he smiled.

Ely smiled, then she led Bert to the door. As they walked out of the grill and bar, Ely caught Cathy and Claire smiling at her, then they gave her a thumbs up. She chuckled to herself as her and Bert walked to her car. They hopped in and El took off. She soon pulled into her driveway after a ten minute drive, then they hopped out. She barely even made it to the door before Bert put his hand on her lower back, making her smile to herself. She unlocked the door adn they walked in. She closed the door behind them and kicked her flats off. And that's when Bert pushed her against the wall.

He had his fingers tangled in her hair as he kissed her neck, making her breathing pick up. El had her hands running up and down Bert's back, eventually pulling his shirt up over his head. Bert ran his hands over the back of her dress and unzipped it. She slipped herself out of it, then Bert picked her up and brought her to the couch. Ely pulled him onto her and attacked his lips with hers. Bert had snaked his hand inside of El's panties and had inserted a finger inside of her. El had one hand on B's back, while the other was rubbing him through his pants, which she soon unzipped and made him take off. 

After he had taken them off, El stood up and pushed him onto the couch. They had both been waiting for this for at least a good twelve years, if not more, and now that they were getting it, they were going all out. Ely crawled on top of him and started grinding herself on him. Bert let out a moan as he unclipped her bra and threw it on the floor. Bert groped at her breasts as she kept grinding on him. She soon pulled herself off, then slipped Bert's boxers off. She wasted no time closing her mouth around his dick. As she bobbed her head up and down, Bert gripped her hair tightly. She ran her tongue over his slit, which made him moan. 

A few minutes later, Bert pulled her off of him and kissed her. He then moved her so she was laying on the couch now. He positioned himself at her entrance, then thrust into her. She let out a moan, and they only kept coming as he pushed himself inside of her harder. Bert leaned over and connected their lips again, then he grabbed her hips with his hands. He pulled her towards him with every trust, and he soon made her see stars. As she recovered, she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down again, kissing him deeply. 

Seconds later, Bert's breathing hitched, his muscles clenched, and he moaned into the crook of El's neck as he came deep inside of her. He slowly pulled out of her as his high died down. He fell down beside her, nearly falling off the couch in the process.

"Twelve years worth," Ely chuckled.


	10. Comic-Con (Andy Hurley)

"Finally," Brantleigh thought to herself as she pulled up to the Comic-Con venue. 

This was her first year going and she was more than excited. It was her second year of college, and after saving for a couple years now, she finally had enough money to go to Comic-Con. She was so happy. Her family had always promised her she could go when she was back home, but it never happened. She knew it never would, so that's why she started saving her own money. Whenever she got paid from her many jobs over the years, at least a quarter of it would go into her "Comic-Con Money Jar". Her friends judged her for always having that little jar in the corner of her room, but she brushed it off. It was her dream to go, so she was going to do anything to make it happen.

Brantleigh parked her vehicle in the designated spot, then grabbed her bag and made her way to the doors. There was a small line of people, but it didn't take long for her to give a man her ticket. After she had given it to him, she rushed inside and couldn't help but smile to herself. She was met with so many people, so much talking, and obviously so many things to do with comics and then some. She felt at home here, even if she had come by herself, but that wouldn't be a problem. She quickly started walking around the room, meeting different writers, drawers, and other people who loved the same comics that she did. It had only been a half hour, but she was already having the time of her life. She had bought a few comic books, gotten a few things signed, and then became friends with people she just met. Everyone seemed to friendly and Brantleigh loved that. As she made her way around the other side of the room, she accidently ran into someone.

"Oh god, I am so, so sorry," she apologized, picking up the person's comics and noticing that they liked the same comics she did. She smiled as she handed the books back to the person. "I like your taste in comics."

"Well, judging by yours, I like your taste too," the man laughed, handing Brantleigh her comics back.

"I'm Brantleigh," she smiled, sticking her free hand out.

"Andy," he shook her hand.

"I know," she laughed. 

"Ah, Fall Out Boy?" Andy laughed with her.

"Yeah, big fan," she smiled, walking along side Andy now.

"Is this your first year here?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, actually. Finally had enough money to come," Brantleigh smiled. "How about you?"

"It's my third year here. There's always something new here and I love it," he said.

"I love it already and I hope I can come back next year," Brant said. 

"You should really try," Andy smiled again. "You definitely won't regret it. I'm going to try to come back too."

Brantleigh and Andy spent at least the next few hours walking around and talking about random things. She was kind of surprised, honestly, that he was just talking this much to a random fan. He always seemed to soft-spoken to Brantleigh, but maybe she was wrong. After they had both made their way around the room at least five times - Brantleight would know because she was counting - Andy asked her if she was busy. She said she wasn't, so Andy asked if she wanted to go to out for lunch. She was basically internally screaming, but held her composure as she said 'yes' to Andy, who smiled, then took her arm in his as he led her out of the building. She quickly went to her vehicle and put her things in the back, then Andy led her to his vehicle. She hopped into the passenger seat, then Andy hopped in the driver's seat. He pulled out and started towards the street.

After a short drive, Andy pulled up in front of a really nice, big house. She assumed it was his house, and then realized he probably came here instead of actually going out because he is vegan and all, and there aren't many vegan restaurants around here ... Andy hopped out and quickly ran to Brant's door. He opened it for her and they walked towards the house. As Andy reached for the doorknob, the door opened and Stu Ross - a Fuck City member - basically ran into Andy and Brantleigh. 

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," Stu said, all of us laughing in the process.

"Watch where you're going, Stu," Andy laughed.

"Sorry man," Stu said. "I'm just headed out to go out with Victoria."

"Have fun," Andy did a handshake with him, then Stu walked off the doorstep and walked to his car. "Oh, and Stu?"

"Yeah?" Stu shouted back to Andy.

"Use protection!" Andy said, making Brantleigh die of laughter. 

Stu just groaned, then hopped into his vehicle and drove off. Andy and Brant laughed as Andy led her inside. Andy set his things in the entryway on a bench, then led Brantleigh to the kitchen. Brant sat down on a stool at the counter and started talking to Andy again, but soon getting interrupted by Mixon running down the stairs and into the kitchen before he actually realized that someone else was there besides Andy.

"Oh, hey girl hey," Matt said, making Brantleigh laugh.

"Hey Mixon," Brant said.

"D-Do I know you?" Matt chuckled a little.

"Nah, just a fan of Fall Out Boy, and I know some of the Fuck City guys too because of that," Brantleight said.

"Oh, well in that case, hey girl hey!" Mixon said again, making Brant laugh once more. She kind of wasn't surprised at Mixon's outgoing personality. 

"Hey again," Brantleigh laughed.

"Hey And," Matt said. 

"Mixon," Andy said, doing another handshake with Mixon.

"I'm actually going to grab a quick bite to eat, then I'm going to head out and meet up with Jordyn," Mixon said.

"Can I tell you what I told Stu?" Andy asked, Brantleigh chuckling at what Andy was going to say. 

"Sure ... ?" Mixon hesitated. 

"Use protection," Andy said.

"Andy, shut the fuck up," Matt said, making Brantleigh laugh even harder. 

Andy, Matt, and Brantleigh talked while Mixon made himself some lunch. Although, while he was making his lunch, he basically started a two-person food fight with Andy. Brantleigh was basically rolling on the floor dying of laughter after it happened. She did help Andy clean the food up though ... while Mixon happily ate his sandwich at the counter. Andy and Brantleigh did eat somewhere in all that mess though too. Mixon actually cleaned up his plate and everything, then grabbed his sweatshirt, and made his way to the front door.

"You're still an ass, Mixon!" Andy shouted to him.

"At least I don't have my head up mine!" Mixon shouted back, making Brantleigh nearly choke on her water.

"You guys have a unique relationship," Brant laughed.

"Yeah, all the Fuck City guys are basically one big family," Andy smiled. "Hey, do you have anywhere to be?"

"Not really," Brantleigh chuckled. "I'm staying in town for a few more days. I've got a room back at the hotel downtown."

"Oh, that's cool," Andy smiled. "Did you want to stay here for a while?"

"Sure," Brantleigh smiled. 

Andy and her stayed in the kitchen for a little while and talked, then made their way to the living room and sat on the couch and watched tv. At around nine, Brantleigh was becoming tired from the eventful day she had had, so she started to doze off, nearly falling onto Andy's lap in the process. Andy chuckled to himself once he noticed her, then stood up, being mindful of her head that had fallen onto his lap. He leaned over her once he has stood up, then picked her up in his arms. He gently carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom. He gently put her on the bed and covered her up with his blankets. He kissed her forehead, then smiled at her. As he left the room, he gently closed the door behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brantleigh woke up a few hours later - it had to be around midnight or a little later - and noticed she wasn't in the living room with Andy anymore. She looked around and figured she was in Andy's room. She didn't think he'd put her in another Fuck City guy's room. She crawled out of the bed and opened the door. She wandered down the hallway and passed a few rooms with their doors closed. She eventually passed what looked like an office, then backed up and saw Andy sitting there on his laptop, working with something that looked like drumbeats to music. She leaned against the doorway and cleared her throat. 

"Hey, sleepyhead," Andy turned around in his chair.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

Andy made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her, to Brant's surprise. But she didn't object, she actually wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. They soon pulled apart slightly and rested their foreheads against one another. 

"C-Can I kiss you?" Andy asked nervously.

"Yeah," Brantleigh smiled, biting her lip.

Andy leaned in closer to her and connected their lips together. Brantleigh was kind of amazed at the chemistry she felt between them. Andy must have noticed too, because before Brant knew it, the two of them were back in Andy's room, with herself on top Andy. Andy's shirt had already been thrown onto the floor and Andy was in the process of taking Brantleigh's off now. He soon got it off and then unclasped her bra, throwing it onto the floor as well. Brantleigh had flipped them over so Andy was now on top. As he kissed her, he unzipped her shorts and wiggled them off of her, taking her panties with them. Brantleigh was in the process of working Andy's pants and boxers off, and soon was able to. She wasted no time pushing Andy onto the bed and taking his member into her mouth, which made him let out a breathy moan.

As she bobbed her head, she worked her hand around his member and pumped it hard. Andy had started running his hands through her hair and had eventually gripped it as she still bobbed her head up and down. He was letting out small moans here and there as he was slowly thrusting himself into her mouth. He knew he was getting close soon after that, so he pulled her off of him and connected their lips together. He pushed her onto the bed and took his position between her legs. He pushed himself inside of her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Once he knew she was ok, he pulled out, then pushed back in over and over again. He soon got on the perfect rhythm for the both of them, then leaned in and kissed her over and over again.

As he thrust into her, he had hit the right spot over and over that made her see stars. She was soon falling apart beneath him while her nails dug into his back. As she recovered, she pulled his face towards hers and kissed him passionately. He kept pushing himself inside of her and soon was met with his climax. His muscles clenched around Brantleigh, then he released himself inside of her with a loud, deep moan. He soon pulled out, then fell beside Brantleight, kissing her nose gently, making her blush and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"And I'm the one who needed to use protection?" Mixon knocked on the door and yelled.


	11. The After Party After The After Party (Mikey Way)

"Ast, how amazing was that concert?" Kim asked her best friend, Astrid. 

"Best concert ever!" Astrid smiled back at her. "but, now we've got the after party."

"Don't talk about it!" Kim said, already freaking out.

Both Astrid and Kim had gotten into the My Chemical Romance after party, which was after the concert, obviously. This was MCR's last show on their most recent tour, so they were having an after party with a bunch of people. Since Astrid was friends with a guy who worked for MCR, she got a ticket to the party, and after begging the guy for another ticket for Kim, she had finally gotten one. Kim was basically worshiping the ground Ast walked on right now. All because of her, Kim was getting to party it up big time at a My Chemical Romance after party. This was going to - by far - be the best night of her life. 

The party didn't start for about ten more minutes, but Astrid and Kim were waiting in line anyway. There were only a certain amount of tickets for the party, but they wanted to wait in line anyway. The two of them were going back and forth with one another, talking about how amazing this party was going to be. They had even started to talk to a few other MCR fans behind them, saying that this was going to be the best night of their lives too. The two of them were about, maybe, the tenth and eleventh people in line. There were at least another hundred or so behind them. It seemed like a lot of people to them, but they were sure that once things got started, it wouldn't nearly seem as big as they had assumed. 

"Ok, everyone, can I have your attention?" a worker in the front of the line said. "After I'm done talking, we're going to start letting people in. You will hand me your ticket, I'll punch it, then you'll get it back. If anytime during the party you need to come outside for something, you will need your ticket to get back in, so do not lose it! After I, or my partner, give you your ticket back, you will not run inside. We please ask you to walk inside. We don't need anyone getting hurt! There will be a DJ, drinks, other people already inside, then the band member themselves. Do not run up to the band members. Later in the party, they will have a meet and greet and you will be able to meet them then. Before and after that, though, they will be walking around and having a good time, just as all of you will. We don't expect to have any trouble tonight. The members of the band are just like you - they're normal people who just want to have a good time. Don't bombard them, please, and if you do, you will be escorted outside and be asked to leave. So, with that being said, have a good time, everyone!"

All of the people in line, including Astrid and Kim, cheered. The worker and another worker started splitting the line into two, then started punching people's tickets. One by one, people were let in. You could already hear the music booming from inside, and honestly, it only made Kim's heart do flip after flip. She was so excited, yet so nervous. Yes, the members of MCR were normal people like her and Ast, but they hadn't nearly had that much effect on people as the band did. She loved them so much, and frankly, if it weren't for them, maybe she wouldn't be here right now, standing in line, waiting to go into an after party with her idols. She promised herself - and Astrid before they came here - that she'd keep her cool. She wasn't exactly sure if she could do it anymore, but she was definitely going to try. There's no way she's getting thrown out of an MCR party.

Before the two of them knew it, they were next in line. They gladly gave the worker their tickets, who gladly punched them, then they walked inside. They were met with people dancing, singing, drinking, and then the loud booming of the music around them. They turned to one another and smiled, then nodded. Yeah, they were home. This is where they felt like it, anyway.

"Shall we go get a drink?" Astrid asked, receiving a nod from Kim.

The two of them made their way over the bar and got a drink. They sat there for a little while, talking to one another and dancing a little to the music. Even though they had just gotten here, they were already having a great time. I mean, a My Chemical Romance concert, THEN an MCR after party? Life seemed pretty damn good right about now, but little did they both know that it was just about to get ten times better, especially for Kim.

After about ten more minutes, they had each finished their drinks and were just about to go out and dance. Right as they got up from their seat, Mikey came and got a drink. They both sat back down and started talking to one another, basically pretending that they were just adjusting themselves on their chairs, instead of staying there to possibly talk to Mikey. After all, he's just a normal person, right? Right.

"Hey girls," Mikey said, getting their attention.

"Hey," they both smiled, shaking his hand.

"I'm Kim," Kim said.

"And I'm Astrid," Ast said.

"I'm Mikey," Mikey said, chuckling afterwards. "Are you guys enjoying yourselves so far?"

"Yeah, this is really cool," Kim said. 

"I think so too," Mikey said. "We have these after every last show of almost every tour. I really like doing it because it's kind of a cool way to meet the fans and just have a good time with them."

"It's cool that you guys do this," Ast said. "This is our first time going to one. For any band, actually."

"Well, I'm glad you're having a good time," Mikey smiled. 

The three of them continued to talk for at least another good half hour. Soon after that, though, Mikey was called back by the other band members to start getting ready for the meet and greet. Shortly after, and shortly after Kim and Astrid had composed themselves, everyone was asked to get into a line again. One by one, the line was moving and it was soon Kim's turn to meet with the guys. Mikey was the last one in the line of the band members, so before him, Kim said hi to all of them, then they smiled, talked a little, then signed her Danger Day's album. 

"Hey Kim," Mikey greeted her as she got to him.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Ah, Danger Days, huh?" he smirked, looking at her, then signed the album.

"One of my favorite albums," she smiled.

"I personally liked making all the songs on there," Mikey said, handing her the CD. "Hey, can you just wait here until the meet and greet is done?"

"Sure," Kim smiled. 

After at least another twenty minutes, the meet and greet had ended and the guys helped clean up the tables and chairs as the DJ started playing music again. Shortly after that, Mikey had come back out and joined Kim against the wall. She didn't realize it was him at first, so she got kind of on edge when some random person just stood incredibly close to her against the wall. She knew it wasn't Ast because she was out on the dance floor, talking to some new people she had just met. She seemed to be having a good time, which made Kim happy.

"I didn't know that was you at first," Kim laughed as she hit Mikey's shoulder. 

"Sorry to scare you," Mikey laughed. 

"It's alright," she laughed again. "So, why'd you want me to wait for you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come have pizza with me and the guys?" Mikey asked.

"I'd love to," Kim smiled.

She wondered why the guys were in their dressing room - she assumed anyway - eating pizza, instead of meeting with people at the party. She shrugged it off though, because, I mean, she was having pizza with My Chemical Romance. How cool is that? Mikey took her hand and led her through a door. It led to a hallway, that led to another hallway, and so on. She assumed this had led them backstage at the venue or something, but she wasn't exactly sure. She knew Mikey knew where he was going, so she just followed him. It's not like she had a choice because he was still holding her hand in his. 

After walking down a few more hallways, they finally got to a room. Mikey opened the door and there were the other members of MCR. Kim was basically internally screaming at this point, but looked cool, calm, and collected on the outside. 

"Hey," she smiled at all of them.

"Hey girl," Gerard said, making her chuckled.

"Kim, right?" Ray asked.

"Yes, sir," Kim smiled, happy that Ray remembered her name.

"You enjoying the party so far?" Frank asked.

"It's a lot of fun," she smiled.

"I'm just gonna take this," Mikey said, grabbing a box of pizza off the table.

"Alright?" Gerard laughed, sipping his drink. 

"Kim and I are going to head back to my dressing room, ok?" Mikey said, making Kim's heart jump a little from excitement. 

"Have fun. Don't get too crazy!" Frank said.

"You little rascals!" Ray said as Mikey closed the door, leading Kim down yet another hallway.

"Why aren't we eating with the guys?" Kim asked.

"We tend to get a little crazy when we have a pizza party, especially after a last show," Mikey laughed, opening a door to another room, which said Mikey on it. "Anyway, here we are."

Mikey allowed Kim to go in first. A blast of ice cold air hit her, but the ait conditioning felt nice. She was getting a little hot from the party, then running down hallway after hallway with Mikey anyway. Mikey closed the door behind him, trapping the cool, nice air inside. Kim took her place on the couch, then Mikey sat next to her. He set the pizza box on the coffee table, then opened it. The two of the, dug into the pizza and started talking again. Mikey nearly had Kim chocking on the pizza from laughing so hard, whether it be from past stories about stupid things Gerard's done, funny incidents with the band, or just terrible - yet funny - jokes. After a short while, though, they had finished off the pizza, which was mostly eaten by Mikey, then they just relaxed on the couch.

"You wanna know something?" Mikey said, looking at Kim.

"Hmm?" Kim looked at him.

"You're really pretty," Mikey said, making Kim chuckle.

"Well, thanks," she said, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm serious," he said.

"I didn't say you weren't," she laughed.

"And you want to know what else?" he asked, moving slightly closer to Kim.

"What?" she asked.

"I really want to kiss you," he said.

Kim was sure her breathing stopped for a second. Mikey Way, a member of her favorite band, wanted to kiss her. Right here, right now. He wanted to kiss her. Not to her own surprise, she wanted to kiss him too.

And that's what they did.

Mikey had asked if he could kiss her, and she definitely couldn't say no, so their lips soon connected together. Kim almost pulled apart from the seemingly real spark she felt when she touched his lips. It shocked her, but she loved it. Mikey apparently did too, because after a little while, Mikey was hovering over Kim, making out with her. Kim had pulled Mikey's shirt off of him and thrown it onto the table, making it land on the pizza box. Mikey was working on unbuttoning his jeans as their lips smacked together, time and time again. 

Mikey had eventually pulled away from her, then Kim pushed him onto the couch and straddled him. Mikey pulled her top off and unclipped her bra, throwing them both onto the floor. He groped at her breasts as she leaned down and pulled his pants down slightly. She eventually worked them all the way off, with Mikey's help, of course. She wasted no time taking his dick in her mouth and closing her mouth around it. Mikey let out a small moan as he ran his fingers through her hair. As she worked her mouth around his dick, she wrapped her hand around it too, and started pumping it up and down. As she ran her tongue over his slit, Mikey gripped her hair hard and moaned again.

Shortly after that, he pulled her up and kissed her again, the pushed her back onto the couch, like she had done to him earlier. Mikey pulled her jeans off, taking her panties with them, and threw them onto the floor next to her shirt. He kissed her and he slowly pushed himself inside of her. Kim moaned into the kiss and pulled her head back and Mikey pulled out, then pushed back in, a little harder this time. He soon got on the perfect rhythm, making both himself and Kim moan in unison half the time. Kim had her arms around Mikey's torso as he thrust into her. She was dragging her nails on his back as she moaned his name. Mikey soon had he falling apart beneath him, which made him smile, knowing that he did that to her. As she recovered, she grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

Mikey was pushing into her harder and harder, getting so close to reaching his climax. After just a few more minutes, his climax came. his muscles clenched around him and he came deep inside Kim with a long, deep moan. As he recovered, he fell down beside her, nearly falling onto the floor, which received a laugh from Kim. 

"Is this the after party after the after party?" Kim asked, making Mikey laugh as he covered his face with his hands, which was totally adorable.


	12. Let's Start Our Life Together (Gerard Way)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said. "Gerard, you may kiss the bride."

Like nothing, Gerard grabbed Julia, ducked her, and kissed her deeply. As he pulled away about ten seconds later, Julia couldn't help but smile and wrap her arms around him, making everyone cheer and clap some more. Julia finally let go of Gerard, who took her hand in his, then they made their way down the aisle. As they reached the end of it, Julia hugged him again. Gerard lifted her up and spun her around, laughing in her ear as they went round and round. 

Gerard finally let her down and kissed her once more. Afterwards, they met with family and friends - again - then made their way to their vehicle. As much as Julia loved the dress she was in, and as much as Gerard loved seeing her in it, Julia needed to change. No way in hell is she staying in this dress for the reception. She quickly rummaged through the bags they had in the back of the vehicle, then found the dress she was looking for. It was a simple black one, but it was more like a sundress. It was long in the back and short in the front, and it had straps in the back that criss-crossed. The top also had little jewels on it. Truth be told, she loved that dress so much.

As she held the dress in her arms, her and Gerard made their way to the building they got ready in. Julia soon slipped into one of the bathrooms, while Gerard waited outside. He could hear her shriek as she almost fell getting out of her dress, and it made him laugh. But his laugh was more of a, "I'm so glad I'm spending the rest of my life with this clumsy woman," laugh - in a good way, of course.

Once Julia had successfully slipped out of her wedding dress and gotten into her black dress, it was nearly time for the reception; about twenty minutes to spare. They decided to have the reception about a half hour after the wedding. It'd give people enough time to go home, get changed if they wanted, and to drive back to the venue, even with time to spare. They also didn't want to stay up until the wee hours of the morning either, so that was partly why.

The two of them made their way back to the vehicle and carefully put the wedding dress in the back. They still had time to spare, and had people setting up the reception are for them, so they decided to go out in a field near the venue. Once they were in the middle of the field, they both just fell into the grass and made, what would probably be called "grass angels," then turned to one another and smiled, then laughed.

"We're finally married," Julia sighed happily.

"Finally," Gerard smirked. "Tell me about it, though. Planning the wedding around concerts, touring, and writing new stuff. It was hard, but we did it, and now we can spend the rest of our lives together."

"Even if we didn't get married, you know I wouldn't be going anywhere," Julia smiled, snuggling close to Gerard in the short grass.

"I know," Gerard smiled, kissing her forehead gently. 

The two of them laid there for at least another twenty minutes. By the time they got back to the venue, people were already arriving, so they scrambled to get into the party. As the two of them walked in, the DJ was already playing music, people were already talking, and once they noticed Gerard and Julia, they cheered and clapped, making the two of them laugh and blush. A short while later, they started dancing, talking to the groomsmen and bridesmaids, and conversing with other family they hadn't met up with at the wedding. Soon after that, dinner was served and everyone took their seats and started eating, although, the younger kids there started dancing again once they finished their food. It was cute watching them, and maybe, just maybe, Julia would be watching a little one of her own dancing to music someday.

After a short while into everyone's meal, Frank got the bright idea to tap on his glass with his fork. Julia and Gerard glared at him, smiled, then kissed one another, receiving cheers from the crowd in front of them. Well, this went on and on until they all finished their meals; after even! They sure "hated" their family and friends who had made them do it, but they honestly wouldn't ask for anyone better.

As soon as they both hadn't felt so full, the DJ called them down for the married couples first dance. As Julia wrapped her arms around Gerard, the DJ started playing Eternal Flame. Gerard softly sang the song to her, and about half way through, Julia rested her head on his shoulder, listening to his beautiful voice. As the song finished, people clapped, then the DJ started playing regular, upbeat songs, like he was before. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you guys so much for coming!" Gerard smiled as he hugged his Aunt and Uncle goodbye.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world, Gee!" his Uncle smirked. "Congrats you two."

"Thank you," Julia smiled as she hugged him.

The two left after that, and then it was just down to Gerard, Julia, Frank, Ray, Julia's parents, and her sister. They talked for a short while, then one by one, everyone left. Gerard, Frank, and Julia stayed after to help clean up a little, then they said goodbye to Frank. Gerard and Julia finally got home around one am, and as much as they didn't want to get home this early in the morning, they definitely had fun at the party, and at the wedding. 

The two of them made their way into the house, throwing things onto the floor before they were even ten feet into the house, then they instantly went up the stairs and into their room. Julia quickly changed into pajamas, as did Gerard. As he came out of the bathroom, he crept up behind Julia and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump a little, then turn around and face him.

"We did it," she smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder again.

"We did," Gerard gently lifted her head and connected their lips together.

Well, things soon escalated, and Gerard had lifted Julia up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He soon led her to the bed, where he gently lowered her onto it, then crawled on top of her. She collided their lips together over and over again, only stopping while he lifter her tank top over her head. Julia had soon flipped the two of them over, so she was now on top. She lifted Gerard's shirt over him, then kissed him again and again. Gerard, being the little shit that he is, flipped the two of them over again. He unclasped Julia's bra, then nuzzled himself against her breasts, making her let out a small moan. As he did so, he sneaked a hand under the elastic of her shorts, under her panties, then started rubbing her. Her moans soon filled the air around them as he slipped a finger inside of her.

A short while after Gerard had slipped a finger inside of her, her pulled his finger out, much to Julia's disappointment. She frowned slightly at him, then he smirked at her as he pulled her shorts and panties off. She kicked them the rest of the way off while Gerard rid himself of his boxers. He soon was back by her and had himself positioned between her legs. With little warning, he thrust himself inside of her, making Julia moan again. He soon got on the perfect rhythm for the both of them and groped at Julia's breasts again. She eventually pulled him down and connected their lips over and over again. Soon, all you could hear was the sound of their bodies slapping together, varied moans from the both of them, then their heavy breathing. 

Gerard, after at least five minutes, had Julia falling apart beneath him. As she recovered, she pulled him down again and messily kissed him. After just a few more minutes, Gerard had felt his muscles clench, then he hid his head in the crook of Julia's neck as he came deep inside of her with a muted moan. He fell down beside her, then Julia curled up close to him. He smiled at her, then kissed her, and that's how the two of them fell asleep; snuggled close against one another, smiling.


	13. I've Got You, Babe (Patrick Stump)

"I can't believe this!" Sarah cried. 

"I-I'm sorry," Noah said apologetically. 

"How can you be sorry?" Sarah asked, more tears threatening to escape her eyes. "Noah, this is a year of my life that I wasted, thinking that you loved me."

"Sar, I do love you, but think about the future," he said.

"What about it?" Sarah wiped the tears sticking to her cheek.

"Let's face it: there's no way we would have lasted," Noah said, and Sarah was pretty sure she could hear her own heart shatter into a million pieces.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked. Her crying had stopped, and her previous sadness had been replaced with pure anger.

"There's just no way," he said.

"Who is she?" Sarah asked, noticing that Noah swallowed hard after she had asked.

"Who is who?" Noah asked, avoiding looking into Sarah's eyes.

"Noah, if you can't give me a good reason as to why you're leaving me, then I can only assume that you're seeing someone else. This 'we would have never lasted' bullshit is not going to fly with me," Sarah explained, hands on her hips. "I thought we had something special, and I want to know what whore ruined it."

"There isn't another woman," Noah said, he eyebrows being drawn upwards. Sarah laughed, knowing that Noah did that whenever he lied. She's caught him lying before; she wasn't new to Noah and his lies.

"Just stop, okay?" Sarah demanded, keeping her cool as much as she could. "Noah, we've been together for a year. I know you, I know the subtle things you do. When you lie, your eyebrows draw upwards, making your forehead wrinkled."

Noah sighed, admitting defeat. He'd been caught - he knew it. Noah, trying to sugar-coat it as much as possible, spent the next ten minutes explaining to Sarah how he'd been seeing this other woman. Her name was Clarissa. She was an online model who he had met through one of his brothers just a few months after he had gotten together with Sarah. After the second time he had met her, they started getting intimate with one another. Whenever Sarah went out, Clarissa'd come over and mess around with him, leaving out the back door quietly and going down the fire escape before Sarah came home. 

By the end of Noah's worthless explanations, Sarah was absolutely heartbroken, to say the least. She couldn't speak to him, let alone could she even look at him. She thought that maybe she could convince him that they could last, but after what she'd just been told, straight to her face, she was ready to walk out.

And that's exactly what she did.

She glared at Noah, letting him know how betrayed she felt, then walked into their bedroom - the bedroom that would no longer be shared by the two of them. She grabbed her suitcase from the closet, setting it on the bed. She grabbed all of her clothes, more or less the ones that she could fit in the suitcase. She grabbed a few pairs of her favorite shoes, then grabbed her purse and walked out; straight out of Noah's life, never to return.

She walked out of their apartment building, not a single tear being shed at all. She wouldn't cry over him. It'd be a waste, especially to cry over a cheater. She had nowhere to go, here, anyway. Her parents lived in a different state, same with her brother. Her closest friends were on vacation, but there was one other friend who she knew would take her in. 

Patrick.

It was a funny story how the two of them met, her being Charlie's - part of Fall Out Boy's security - sister and all. She'd always loved Charlie's job, but never got to meet any of the bands he was security for. Since Charlie had been part of Fall Out Boy's security for so long, he decided Sarah could meet them, and even after Charlie quit, the four member and Sarah remained close friends. She was thankful for that, because while Charlie was off being part of security for other bands, Joe, Andy, Pete, and Patrick had stayed, taking her under their wing, since she was all alone in the big city - minus her closest girl friends and Noah. 

Sarah started off down the street. She'd walked to Patrick's place more than a few times, and she knew it wouldn't take long. From what she knew, the guys were playing a small show today in the next city over, so there was a large change that Patrick wouldn't be home. His assistant, Elisa, might be home though. Sarah and Elisa were also very close, talking about girl things endless nights in a row in Patrick's living room, keeping Patrick up all night. He didn't mind though, because he hated being alone. Sarah could only hope that Elisa was home, but on second thought, she wished no one was home.

Tears had made their way to her eyes again, and a block before Patrick's house, she had broken down. She didn't want to walk into the house with tears streaming down her face, so she hoped she'd be alone. Patrick had given her a key to his place anyway, telling her she could come and go whenever she pleased, just as long as she didn't eat all his food. Sarah chuckled at the memory of Patrick telling her that, but her laughs soon faded and were replaced by more tears. 

As Sarah walked up to Patrick's front door, it neared nearly nine at night. Maybe Patrick would be home by now, but she doubted it. She knocked on the door, praying that no one opened it. She waited a minute, maybe two, then breathed a sigh of relief when the door remained closed. She fumbled around her pocket, reaching for the key to the house when she felt it. She opened the door and was met with a cool breeze from the air conditioner, which was humming away from the window. 

She walked inside the rest of the way, closing the door behind her. She brought her suitcase upstairs, setting it on the bed in the room Patrick had practically given her for when she stayed here. She sat on the edge of the bed, eventually moving to the middle. She brought her knees to her face and started crying harder once more. She knew why she was so distraught over this, but she also didn't understand why she was letting it get to her so much. Noah was a lying, cheating dick, and really, she could have done much better.

She was just hurt, to say the least.

Before Sarah knew it, it was nearly midnight, and Patrick still hadn't come home. She knew he was bound to sometime soon, so maybe she'd leave and go to a hotel, or stay at Patrick's and face him. Maybe even the guys, for all she knew could be with him. She decided to stay, even after minutes of internal fighting. She got off the bed, opened up her suitcase, and grabbed an old shirt Patrick had given to her when her and Elisa ran into the house from being caught in a downpour. She grabbed a pair of her cloth shorts, then quickly slipped into both those and the shirt. she put a pair of socks on, then made her way down to the living room, sitting on the couch and just waiting.

At least another hour rolled by until Sarah heard a vehicle pull up in front of the house, followed by a door opening and closing. As the person neared the door, Sarah could hear Patrick's voice shout to the driver of the vehicle, and honestly, her heart jumped a little. She was so scared that Patrick was too busy to have the burden of her on him, so he'd inevitably kick her out. As the door opened, she brought her knees to her face again, still sitting on the couch.

"Oh my god!" Patrick's voice filled the room. Sarah glanced at him, seeing that he had his hand on his chest. The room was soon filled with Patrick's laughter. He realized it was Sarah. "You scared me," he chuckled again, walking over to Sarah and pulling her off the couch and into his arms for a hug. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"I don't know," Sarah said in a tone that wasn't like her normal one.

"Sar, you okay?" Patrick asked, gently pulling the younger girl off of him.

"Not really," Sarah said as she started to cry once more. She'd had enough crying, but apparently her body thought otherwise. 

"Shh, shh, shh," Patrick rubbed her back, not even bothering to ask what was wrong until she was calmed down. "Sit down," he said, sitting on the couch and pulling her back into his arms.

The two of them sat that way for at least a half hour before Sarah was finally calmed down. She waited a little while, though, before telling Patrick what was wrong. Once she did, she was explaining everything - and that lasted for at least another half hour. She explained everything from what Noah said, to what she said, and to what Noah did. She had finally realized how heartbroken she was, realizing that she really had wasted a year of her life with Noah. 

"Are you kidding me right now?" Patrick asked after Sarah had finished explaining. 

"No. That all happened a matter of hours ago," Sarah sniffled.

"Anyone who treats you that way is going to have to go through me," Patrick said, getting up off the couch and reaching for his keys on the table in the entryway. 

"Patrick, please," Sarah begged, running after him and grabbing his hand. "Just forget him."

"How can I forget that guy? He put you through so much and you're heartbroken!" Patrick said, his eyes pleading with hers.

"Please," she whispered.

Patrick sighed, setting his keys back down on the table, then allowing himself to be pulled back to the couch. They both sat down, then Patrick took Sarah in his arms again. He gently stroked her hair, glancing down at her every once in a while. All was silent, The tv wasn't even on, but really, it didn't bother Sarah nor Patrick. 

"Patrick?" Sarah asked after a little while.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Why'd you get so protective over me just that little while ago?" Sarah asked. No one's ever acted like that with her before, not even her closest girl friends. 

"Um," Patrick swallowed. "I just don't want to see you hurt, is all. You mean a lot to me, Sar."

"Well, I appreciate it," she said. 

"Sarah?" Patrick asked, swallowing once more. 

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I tell you something I've been wanting to tell you for a while?" Patrick asked. He stopped stroking her hair, pulling her up and making her look at him.

"Of course," Sarah said, getting a confused look.

"Sarah," Patrick started. "I-I love you," he said, almost looking like he breathed a sigh of relief from finally telling her. "I have for a while now, but since you were with Noah, I never told you. Sarah, I'm in love with you."

Sarah was speechless. She had no clue what to say, let alone what she should say. She sat on the couch next to Patrick, just staring at him in awe. There had probably been signs that would have told her this, but she refused to notice them, for the fact that thinking Patrick was just being a good friend.

She thought - and thought and thought. For what seemed like forever, really, but after thinking for a while, she uncovered feelings for Patrick that she didn't even know she had. She looked at Patrick again, gave him a small smile, then wrapped her arms around him. She heard Patrick sigh once more, then smile against her shoulder. 

Sarah was in love with Patrick too.


	14. Remembering The Past Can Have Its Advantages (Kellin Quinn)

"Guys, I really don't want to go," Alice said, literally being dragged out of her apartment by her two best friends. "You know partying is not my thing."

"Come on, Al," her friend, Carissa, pleaded. "Just one night. You never like to go out and have fun."

"That's because I can have fun here. I don't have to go out to a club and get blacked-out drunk to have fun," Alice said, making a valid point.

"Okay, that's true, but come on. It's one night," her other friend, Sophia, said. "Just take one night of your life to come hang out with everyone. It'll be good to see everyone again."

Sophia also made a valid point, so Alice gave in. She grabbed her purse and jacket, then followed Carissa and Sophia out of her apartment. They made their way down a couple flights of stairs, then walked outside and hopped into Carissa's vehicle. As far as Alice knew, they were all getting together with a bunch of other old friends at a local bar. Alice could handle that, as long as neither of them got super drunk.

Alice was never one for drinking. Sure, she'd have a few sips of something here and there, but she preferred to remember her partying nights - the few times she did go out. She was normally the designated driver as well, but she didn't really mind. She'd rather her friends and family get home safe, than to get in an accident and get severely hurt.

Just a short ten minutes later, the three of them arrived at a local bar, The Pirate's Cove. When Alice did bother to go out, this was her favorite bar, so she started to think that this wouldn't be as bad as she made it out to be. The three of them hopped out of the vehicle, then walked inside. Alice was met with countless familiar faces of people she hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

A smile crept onto Alice's face as her, Carissa, and Sophia made their way through the crowd of people. They all sat down at the bar and ordered a drink or two, already starting to talk to the familiar faces, like Alice's freshman year best friend, Mike. It felt good to Alice to reminisce about the good days of her high school career. It put an even bigger smile on her face, which stayed there seemingly all night. 

As the three of them went their separate ways about an hour after they got there, Alice was on her third drink, but still feeling pretty good. She turned her head when she heard the door open. A group of about four or five guys walked through, closing the door behind them. It was a little darker in the bar, so Alice couldn't really see their faces, so she returned to her drink and talking to the bartender.

Alice jumped when she felt a hand on her back, nearly making her spill her drink. She soon turned around and looked at the person. She was nearly speechless when she realized who it was. It was Kellin, her high school love. Memories soon flooded her head, ranging from when the two of them first started dating, to the horrible breakup senior year. 

"H-Hey," Alice stuttered out. 

"Hey," Kellin smiled. "Is this seat taken?" he asked, motioning to the bar stool next to Alice.

"Not at all," she responded, sipping her drink.

"So, how've you been?" Kellin asked, attempting to break the awkwardness he had created between the two of them.

"Pretty good, can't complain. How about you?" Alice said. 

"Same here," Kellin said.

"Oh, whatever," Alice chuckled. "I know about the band. How's the band going?"

"Oh, pretty damn good," Kellin chuckled a little. "Yeah, just got off another tour, actually."

"That's pretty awesome," Alice smiled. "You're looking pretty good."

"Says you," he laughed. "You look great."

"Thanks," Alice blushed, really hoping that Kellin wouldn't notice because of the crappy lighting. 

The two of them continued to talk, remembering all the good times they had with one another, then of course, the bad. Kellin made it a point to apologize to Alice over and over as they talked, for what he had done to her all those years ago. Alice kept insisting it was fine, but she was still hurt by it, really.

\---------------------------

"There, are you all ready?" Kellin asked Alice, holding his hand out for Alice to grab as she stepped onto the floor from the stairs.

"I think so," Alice replied, taking Kellin's hand.

"Babe, you look beautiful," Kellin said, not being able to help but smile. "As always."

"Aw," Alice blushed. "You look good to. So, where are you taking me, exactly?"

"It's a secret," Kellin said, closing the door to his house behind the two of them as they walked onto the porch.

Alice laughed, already giving up because she knew Kellin wouldn't tell her a thing. She allowed him to walk her to the vehicle and open her door for her, then he hopped into the vehicle himself and took off. About halfway through their drive, Kellin reached over and took Alice's hand in his, lifting it up to his lips and kissing it. Alice chuckled at him, then returned her gaze to looking out the window.

After another half hour of driving, Alice was becoming restless. She wanted to ask where Kellin was taking her, but once again, she knew he wouldn't tell her. She sighed, making Kellin chuckle, ultimately making Alice smile herself. Kellin glanced over at her, telling her that they'd be there in just a few minutes.

Kellin was right. After a few more minutes, they parked in a small parking lot at a remote beach. As Kellin opened Alice's door for her, a smile found its way to her face. Kellin grabbed a few things from the back, then took Alice's hand with his free hand and led her onto the sand. They walked for a little while, only passing one small family taking advantage of the beautiful day they were having. 

Kellin led Alice down the beach a little more, and eventually stopped when he found the perfect spot. It was surrounded by water - obviously - trees, and bushes. It seemed romantic to Alice, and it made her smile again. As Kellin spread out a blanket for the two of them, Alice stood there, listening to the sound of the waves crashing nearby. She looked around, watching the birds dive into the water or fly slightly above it. 

"There," Kellin said, getting Alice's attention. "Come sit," he said, patting the part of the blanket next to him.

Alice smiled at him, sitting down right next to him. As Kellin wrapped his arms around her, she smiled, sighing into his chest. She thought this was perfect. Just the two of them, no friends or family to ruin anything. Just her and Kellin. Perfect. 

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Kellin asked, breaking the silence nearly a half hour later. 

"Of course, babe," Alice said, looking up at him.

Kellin didn't say much, he just pulled Alice off of him, the dug around in his pocket for something. Alice was getting suspicious, but let Kellin do his thing. Once Kellin found what he was looking for, he adjusted himself, getting on one knee. Alice's breathing nearly stopped, and her heart started racing.

"Look, Al, I know we're only still in high school, but we're graduating in just two months. I love you and I don't want to be without you. This may be a little sudden and far-fetched, but Alice, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Alice, will you marry me?" Kellin explained, taking a small box out of his pocket and opening it, revealing a diamond ring. 

"Kellin, I-I," Alice said, stuttering over her words. "Kellin, we're only in high school," she said. "I-I can't."

Alice, as shocked as she was that Kellin did what he did, ran off. She ran back to the vehicle, leaning against it, allowing a few tears to escape her eyes. Kellin just proposed to her and she said no, straight to his face. She felt horrible, to say the least, but she just couldn't marry him. She couldn't.

\---------------------------

Later that night, and after a very awkward car ride home, Kellin pulled up in front of Alice's house. No words were exchanged, for the time being, anyway. Alice opened the door, stepped out of the vehicle, and started walking down the sidewalk towards her house. 

"Alice," she heard Kellin's voice.

"Yeah?" she turned around, looking at Kellin through the rolled-down window.

"Can we at least talk about this? I just need to understand," he said.

"Yeah, sure, come in," Alice said, motioning for Kellin to come with her into her house. 

Kellin turned the vehicle off and hopped out of it. He made his way towards Alice, who was waiting for him on her front porch. She opened the door, then the two of them walked inside. Alice led them over to the couch, where they both sat down.

"Why?" Kellin asked imediately. 

"Kel, I just, I can't because, I mean, I've got my whole life ahead of me. Like you said, we're only in high school. We haven't even graduated yet, and you're already talking about marriage. Don't you think it was a little sudden?" Alice explained. 

"I love you, Al, I thought it was fitting. It didn't mean we had to get married right away, then run away together or something. I asked you because I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life. I wouldn't rush anything at all, not if you didn't want me to," Kellin explained. 

"That's sweet and all, but I just can't. I just think it was too much too quickly. I love you too, but I can't think about marriage right now. I just can't. I'm only eighteen, Kel. Like I said, I've got my whole life ahead of me," Alice said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kellin asked. "'I've got my whole life ahead of me'. Alice, I wouldn't stop you from doing anything you wanted to do."

"I know you wouldn't, that's not what I mean. I just can't right now," Alice said. "It's too much."

"Why can't you just give me a real explanation?" Kellin asked.

"I-I am," Alice said, nearly on the verge of tears. 

"Just saying it's too much isn't good enough," Kellin said.

"What do you want me to say?" Alice asked, a tear falling down her cheek. 

"Say that you were only dating me out of pity, say that you're afraid of commitment, tell me who the other guy is," Kellin said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"K-Kellin, I can't believe you'd even think that there's another man in my life," Alice said. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"It's the only explanation I can think of," Kellin said, his eyes piercing Alice's. 

"I can't believe you right now," Alice said. "You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"I am? Whatever," Kellin said. "At least I'm not the one keeping secrets here."

"Get out of my house," Alice said, standing up. "Now."

"Fine, whatever," Kellin said, standing up and walking towards the front door. 

"I don't want to see you again," Alice said, then she closed the door behind Kellin.

\---------------------------

"It's really okay," Alice insisted once more.

"Alice," Kellin said, reaching over and gripping Alice's hand. "it's not. I don't know why I was being an asshole to you, accusing you of things both you and I knew weren't true. I hate what I did to you. I left you with what I did. I never apologized sincerely to you for any of it. I really am truly sorry I did that to you. I should have known better, really. I'm so sorry."

"Kel, the feelings never changed. I still feel the same about you as I did all those years ago," Alice said. "I've only been with one other guy since you, and let's just say that he wasn't right for me."

"So, your feelings never went away for me?" Kellin asked.

"No," she said. "They're still there. You're the first person I loved and you were the last."

"Same here," he said, smiling a little as he held Alice's hand tighter. "Now, this is just me, but maybe we should give this whole relationship thing another try..."

"I'd like that," Alice smiled, gripping Kellin's hand.


End file.
